<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity Killed The Cat [But Satisfaction Bought It Back] by exolunaticshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688390">Curiosity Killed The Cat [But Satisfaction Bought It Back]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper'>exolunaticshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magika-Astra 2020, Somewhat graphic, chen is a baby dragon ;_;, descriptions of violence, hellhound!yeol, human!baek, oh yeah lots of smut, this is a pretty soft fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was ninety-nine percent sure his super sexy neighbour is a hell-hound with dangerous abilities. Only there seems to be no logical way to ask him without sounding like he's lost his mind.</p><p>So, he tries every which way to obtain an answer that will give him peace of mind- even if it means risking his life.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol remains eternally amused at Baekhyun's struggle.</p><p>As usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magika Astra: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity Killed The Cat [But Satisfaction Bought It Back]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: Magika-Astra 2020</p><p>Rating: Explicit</p><p>Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun</p><p>Side Pairings: Kyungsoo/Kai ; Minseok/Chen (if you look closely)</p><p>Prompt: #055</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would have been stupid of Baekhyun to say that he hadn’t noticed Chanyeol, his very hot, very attractive and very smart neighbour.</p><p><em>Of course</em> he had.</p><p> Chanyeol was a six foot something, doe-eyed prince of a man. He was muscular with broad shoulders and long legs, often shrouded in lose sweat-pants or skinny jeans. His face was as similarly sculpted as the rest of him, sharp jaw-line, plump lips that Baekhyun dreamed about restlessly and those emotive almond shaped eyes that almost felt like they could see into his soul. Not to mention the aura that surrounded the other, like electricity buzzing, a soft heat- a look in his eyes that made Baekhyun sweat behind the knees, a lurking fire that he couldn’t pinpoint because Chanyeol had never been dangerous around him- always soft, all smiles and kind heart.</p><p>To Baekhyun, Chanyeol was a whole other level of beauty and he always became a stuttering mess whenever the other was around him.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” The deep rumble of his neighbour’s voice startled the smaller out of his stupor, where he had been staring at the scorch marks surrounding the gates. They seemed relatively fresh, but he couldn’t for the life of him, understand when and how they had just appeared- it had basically happened over night.</p><p>“Hey Chanyeol” Baekhyun smiled, biting his lip to reign in his excitement on seeing the other. Chanyeol returned a short wave;</p><p>“What are you doing out so late, you know there’s been talk of something dangerous coming out of the woods to hunt people at night don’t you?” Chanyeol furrowed his brows in concern and Baekhyun nodded with a blush “What are you looking at anyway?</p><p>“Just the fence... That creature won’t be much of a problem anymore- something charred up the fence yesterday- must have scared whatever it was away. I just... I have no idea what could have done this. Y’know I’ve been trying to read up on it all day...”</p><p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes, toying with his keys in one hand “Shouldn’t you just be grateful that something’s protecting our asses out here in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere?”</p><p>Baekhyun finally stood up, dusting off his old jeans “I mean... <em>yes</em>... but that something is clearly <em>more </em>dangerous than whatever was supposedly hunting us, and it got away undetected.” Baekhyun pouted softly “I’m just interested... you know what I’m like with myths and magic, it’s just... so cool”</p><p>Chanyeol stared at the smaller with an amused smirk, knowing exactly what had caused the damage to the fence and the scorch marks around his house. If only Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol was- he would either piss himself in excitement or fear... or both.</p><p>A flicker seemed to pass over Chanyeol’s eyes for a second, something that Baekhyun couldn’t quite catch alongside a dash of amusement “I know, I know- you never stop talking about looking for creatures and wanting to meet them. You and your curiosity are going to get yourself into trouble one day.”</p><p>“I know... but Yeol, imagine just maybe getting to see a water serpent in the woods or a woodland nymph or a real rune wizard. Or maybe...” Baekhyun sighed dreamily “Something even rarer, like something from another realm. I’ve been here for 3 months already and all I’ve seen are fairies- which was nice but it’s not enough. I just don’t want to think moving out here was for nothing”</p><p>See the thing was, if Baekhyun wanted to see rare magical creatures, Chanyeol was one of the rarest that existed- a powerful hell-hound; a guard of the underworld, an omen of death with abilities that surpassed any earthly magical being. Not only could he possess and destroy someone with just a gaze into his eyes but he could also incinerate them on them spot with his fire power. With speed, agility, super strength and a terrifying image of sharp claws and teeth when in his true form, the taller was the kind of magical being you didn’t want to get on the wrong side of.</p><p>Not that his very adorable, very human neighbour needed to know that just yet.</p><p>Chanyeol shrugged, a small smirk on his face at Baekhyun’s desperation- poor<em>, poor</em> soul- maybe Chanyeol would let him know soon enough. Maybe, but just not yet, he wanted to make the other work for it, no matter how cute he found him.</p><p>“Well... I have a couple of friends who work in the Exact Guild in the next town over- where all the wannabe mages go? I could see if there’s anything cool they could take you to see?” Chanyeol offered finally, pitying Baekhyun’s longing stares.</p><p>The other turned to look at him, standing on his tiptoes to glimpse over the fence “Wha- really? You’d do that for me?”</p><p>“Sure... I mean I’ll need to check with Junmyeon to see if the team’s free but it shouldn’t really be too much of a hassle?”</p><p>“That... honestly that’s amazing. Thank you so much- you have no idea how much that means to me!”</p><p>“It’s no bother- don’t stress too much about it. I’ll let you know what he says” With that Chanyeol said a short goodbye and wandered up the path back into his house, feeling Baekhyun’s curious eyes follow him up as he did so.</p><p>***</p><p>It was a week later when Chanyeol finally came back to him about visiting some magical creatures. He was stood on his front porch with an equally (if not more) doe-eyed boy who went by the name of Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Kyungsoo here is a teacher at the guild, a nature wizard if you will” Chanyeol explained as they exchanged their greetings, Baekhyun’s smiling lighting up the entirety of his tiny cottage.</p><p>“Thank you so much for doing this Mr Kyungsoo- honestly, it means so much. I’ve just... this is all I’ve wanted to do since I was little” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with interest “Have... you ever seen anything from another realm maybe?”</p><p>Kyungsoo shared a look with Chanyeol, again one that Baekhyun was too giddy to decipher “You mean other than Ch-“</p><p>“He means have you met anything super rare?” Chanyeol cut in, nudging the shorter with his elbow and Kyungsoo let out a squawk of surprise at the sharp jab, but caught on quickly;</p><p>“Ah... um, nothing quite like that. But you might be interested to meet a dragon- only a fledgling at the moment that I’m training- fell from the skies into my backyard like a meteor only a few weeks ago, so I’m teaching him how to control his powers. Well me and my other half if you will”</p><p>“He means his boyfriend, Jongin. But you’ll meet him soon enough” Chanyeol sighed rolling his eyes at his long-time best-friend’s aversion to using labels. “Let’s get going, Soo lives on the other side of the town and if he doesn’t want his house burned down by a baby dragon, who’s currently setting his curtains on fire, I suggest we leave”</p><p>Baekhyun quickly gripped his sleeve as Kyungsoo made his way outside, wide eyes meeting Chanyeol’s soft ones “Y-you’re coming too?”</p><p>“Um... yes? I thought you wouldn’t want to be with strangers alone. Plus, me and dragons tend to get along well” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun’s awe struck expression, gently pinching a cheek “Come on, I wasn’t kidding that dragon is minutes away from burning a house down.”</p><p>They walked quickly and with minimal conversation in their haste to Kyungsoo’s house and like Chanyeol had predicted, there was a small, scaly creature climbing a partially incinerated curtain- a young man stood behind trying to pull it off.</p><p>“Jongin!” Kyungsoo shrieked, running to help the taller man pull the little fledgling off the material while Baekhyun giggled behind his hand, Chanyeol not bothering to hide his own laugh at his friend’s misfortune.</p><p>Kyungsoo wrangled the little creature in his arms, finally stilling him enough to turn him around to face the other two “Baekhyun- this is my dragon-in-training, Chen”</p><p>The little dragon belched and wriggled out of Kyungsoo’s hold hitting the ground in a poof of smoke, running between Baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>“Hey, hey-” Baekhyun soothed the tiny fledgling finally getting it to sit in front of him “are you gonna be good?”</p><p>The dragon only burped once more and shook its head.</p><p>“He’s a dragon of lightning” Chanyeol finally spoke up next to Baekhyun, petting the creatures head who instantly curled into the warmth of his palm “No wonder he’s so excited to get as high as he possibly can”</p><p>“How... how did you know?” Baekhyun gaped at the taller, because as far as he knew, Chanyeol had no clue when it came to magical beings.</p><p>“Just... I do” Chanyeol smiled, diverting Baekhyun’s attention once more by tickling the small dragon’s stomach “And look he really likes me!”</p><p>They played with dragon some more, teaching it how to climb onto the furniture and jump off to flap its tiny wings. They both cooed when the dragon snorted and a little bubble flew out of its nose, hiccups of tinny giggles following after.</p><p> Somewhere in the midst of their playtime with the creature, Chanyeol had wandered off “Soo, are you making beef stew tonight?”</p><p>Kyungsoo pushed the taller out of the way “Wish you would use your nose for better things than sniffing out what’s in my refrigerator, Yeol. Honestly yes, but I’ve not started and it’s going to take me a while.”</p><p>Jongin finally made his way back into the living room, having changed out of his own torn clothes “Glad to see you’re both holding your own with the little demon. No offence, Yeol”</p><p>Chanyeol sent him a death glare to shut him up because <em>someone</em> didn’t know about his identity, but sweetly responded “He likes our company clearly” He stuck his tongue out at Jongin, scooping up the little dragon and cradling him “He loves me the most don’t you Chen-Chen”</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help but imagine what Chanyeol would be like with children if he was this cute with a baby dragon, his heart swelled momentarily for a moment before he shook it off realising he was staring dreamily at the single person he had been interested in since he had moved out to Harkness a few months ago, but was too chicken-shit to make a move on.</p><p>Jongin seemed to eye the two of them for a moment “Erm... Yeol, can I just speak to you a sec about something private?”</p><p>“Private?” Chanyeol grimaced, handing Chen back to Baekhyun’s ready arms “Is this like the time you said ‘private chat’ and got me to count how many moles were on your back including your ass, because I really don’t want to do that again...”</p><p>Jongin whined and pulled the taller away, who only sent a wink in Baekhyun’s direction as he left leaving the smaller male flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, I hope you don’t mind but I have a few friends coming in from a few towns over. They’re teaching at another guild but you might be excited to meet them- they’re wizards, some of the top in their field. One deals with any flying deities- wizards, witches and angels included, although not any fallen ones, too far out of this realm for him, and the other deals with anything that involves time-travel, he was the one who helped Jongin with his powers too”</p><p>Baekhyun sputtered “So... I mean I don’t mind of course. But do all of your friends have powers?”</p><p>“Yes... sometimes it’s unfortunate but they’re each amazing with them in their own right”</p><p>“Except Chanyeol, he must feel so clueless around you guys sometimes” Baekhyun bit his lip “I mean, I dragged him into this whole ‘wanting to learn and see more magical creatures’ but he must really hate feeling left out”</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted to smack Chanyeol over the head for not telling this adorable boy who he really was, although it was not something that Chanyeol often or freely wanted to share with anybody, so he wasn’t surprise he hadn’t. Being a hell-hound was more than just being able to control an element, it was the ability to flit through realms, his powers exceeded the majority of their powers combined and it wasn’t a piece of information he wanted to throw about, lest people start to panic or worse, his adorable neighbour hated him.</p><p>“Yes, poor Chanyeol” Kyungsoo nodded “Although, he seems to be... more interested lately I guess”</p><p>Baekhyun flushed at the remark aimed at him “I was wondering though, it’s a bit of weird question... how did he know you were going to cook a beef stew, you said you hadn’t started on it?” the smaller eyed the doe eyed boy now stirring a pot on the stove.</p><p>“Um...” Kyungsoo startled at the question, not really expecting to have to answer it “I...  I guess he has a keen nose.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess he does, he once sniffed out that I had made cupcakes the night before when I was on my way into town and demanded some when I got back” Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a shy smile “Sometimes I think he’s more dog than he is a person”</p><p>The smaller man bristled at that, letting out a low chuckle. Baekhyun really had no idea how close he was to the truth.</p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo had said he had invited some old friends around he hadn’t expected four sets of expectant faces to be staring at him as he held out an adorable Chen to Kyungsoo’s nurturing arms, where he could get his feed before bed.</p><p>“Hi I’m Luhan” A pixie faced boy grinned at him “It’s lovely to meet you, Chanyeol’s talked about you before but he failed to mention how utterly adorable you are”</p><p>Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose “Shut it Lu.” He turned to the brown haired boy who had become timid under the sudden scrutiny of everyone around him “Baekhyun, this is Luhan- his power is telekinesis, he’s a shape-shifter. His partner in crime is Oh Sehun, the youngest of us- Sehun deals with air and wind mostly- he’s quite adept with dragon training too- which brings me onto the third person”</p><p>Chanyeol swivelled them both around to face a dimpled boy with a crescent smile “This is Yixing- or often just called Lay. He’s a Half. Half healer abilities and half a dragon- he can transform into a dragon whenever he wants, only issue is that it depletes his energy pretty quickly.”</p><p>Baekhyun watched in awe as Chanyeol introduced Junmyeon, his close friend and a water mage at the Exact Guild; he dealt a lot with serpents, and had even once seen a Basilisk which Baekhyun made a mental note to ask him about it great detail later. Then came Tao, a panda-esque boy with light rimmed glasses and deep eye bags-</p><p>“Time-travel sadly only makes this worse, I cannot seem to get a sleep schedule right for the life of me” Tao had muttered.</p><p>And Kris, a tall man equivalent to Chanyeol’s height who seemed to have a more stoic expression than their youngest only speaking to let Kyungsoo know that he was grateful that he wasn’t making chicken.</p><p>“Chicken isn’t his style or something” Chanyeol shook his head and turned to face the last boy who seemed to be patiently waiting for the little dragon Kyungsoo was still clinging onto “This is Xiumin- our resident frost king. He’s actually a direct descendant of the ones who tamed the Kuraokami. Xiumin’s ice abilities are beyond compare”</p><p>Xiumin pulled Baekhyun into a hug with a huge smile, looking nothing like a ‘frost king’ “It’s great to meet you. But between you and me, there’s some creatures that are impossible to tame” He flicked a glance at Chanyeol and Baekhyun only looked between them confusedly.</p><p>The taller laughed awkwardly, rubbing his nape and shoving the elder boy lightly “Geez, what is with you guys and all digging into me today- I knew this was a mistake.”</p><p>Feeling guilty for Chanyeol being trapped with all his magic knowing and loving friends, and his over interested neighbour, Baekhyun gently patted his shoulder “Sorry for making you do this, it must feel super strange... I... thank you again though, I never thought I’d get to see something like this in my life”</p><p>Chanyeol only stared at Baekhyun for a moment, seeming on the verge of saying something before shaking his head lightly “Come on, Baek- stop stressing I’m okay, I just hope you’re not too overwhelmed with everyone here” He gently took the other’s hand, feeling the slender fingers cling onto his own, and tugged him down next to him, slotting himself back into the conversation with his rowdy friends as Kyungsoo handed out the stew.</p><p> </p><p>The night came to a halt a few hours later, when Lay and Luhan got into a shape-shifting competition the other’s then joining in to see who had the best powers. Kyungsoo had flipped out at them all for making too much noise when it had been such a struggle to put Chen to sleep finally. He inevitably woke up due to all the commotion.</p><p>“I’ll walk him back, you guys don’t worry” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as his friend’s bustled about, some taking up the spare room and the couches and some (like Sehun) opting to sleep on the floor “We don’t live too far away so it won’t be a problem”</p><p>They waved goodbye to the group and headed on out into the night, Baekhyun pulling his coat tight around him. There was something niggling in the back of his mind since he had spoken to Kyungsoo, he just needed to piece it together.</p><p>There was something about Chanyeol- something all his friends seemed to mention- that made Baekhyun so curious.</p><p>The sense of smell, the great eye-sight, his kin-ship with dragons and all things magical- for a lay person he seemed so unfazed by it all. Add that to the scorch marks around his house and the deep scratches on Chanyeol’s front door that were made by what could only be claw marks.... and....</p><p>“Oh my god” Baekhyun’s eye widened, realisation dawning on him “<em>Oh my god</em>!”</p><p>“What? What?” Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes, gaze fully fixed on the smaller who had seemed to have an epiphany.</p><p>“You’re...”</p><p><em>A hell-hound</em>. You’re a <em>mother fucking</em> hell-hound. Baekhyun wanted to shriek out, but instead his voice seemed to close up- how the <em>hell</em> could he bring this up with his neighbour so nonchalantly?</p><p>He had read enough about the dangerous beasts from myths, knew enough about their powers, abilities, and their human and true forms that it all made perfect sense to him. It made sense to him why Chanyeol was up late at night, why there seemed to always be the smell of burning, why Chanyeol’s nose picked up on things a mile away, the trench like holes in Chanyeol’s back yard that he explained away by saying he was ‘gardening’, the darkness in his eyes sometimes when Baekhyun mentioned wanting to see different realms... it all made perfect sense to him.</p><p>In his mild breakdown, Baekhyun missed Chanyeol’s knowing smirk. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Baekhyun caught on considering all of his loud-mouthed friends- how much he knew he wasn’t sure but he’d definitely figured out Chanyeol wasn’t just some simple human.</p><p>Baekhyun shied away from the taller suddenly; if Chanyeol was really a hell-hound, this man could tear his limbs from his body with a simple swipe of his hands. Hell-hounds were known to be able to possess too, depending on their strength- alongside being fast and strong- Baekhyun would really have no escape if he pissed this man off now.</p><p>He’d just have to stay quiet about it.</p><p>“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and biting back his smile, the hell-hound side of him was enjoying toying with the poor human too much, watching the little vulnerable man’s eyes flit back and forth between him and the pavement, desperate to say something.</p><p>“I’m fine... sorry about that. I was just thinking about s-something I was r-reading earlier” Baekhyun stuttered, voice coming out small.</p><p>“Hmm... care to enlighten me? We’ve got a while to walk still?” Chanyeol enquired, pulling Baekhyun closer and feeling the other shiver against him.</p><p>Baekhyun tried not to focus on the heat radiating from the taller.</p><p><em>He’s a hell-hound remember, not some adorable wide-eyed neighbour, he could literally kill you without blinking twice</em>.</p><p>“It was about um...” Baekhyun struggled to think straight for a moment as Chanyeol’s fingers stroked down his arm “Dogs... and stuff”</p><p>“You were reading about magical dogs?” The amusement was clear in Chanyeol’s voice, knowing full well that he had been right, Baekhyun had sussed him out. Only now the other was struggling both to come to terms with it and find a way to bring it up into conversation without sounding utterly ridiculous.</p><p>“I...yes?” Baekhyun didn’t sound so sure himself, voice coming out weak and Chanyeol’s breath tickled the nape of his neck “About... um... big dogs- do you like dogs?”</p><p>“Of course- I practically am one myself apparently. Everyone says I’m like a puppy” Chanyeol grinned at the other and Baekhyun closed his eyes to stop himself popping a boner just looking at the other. Why did he have to be so fucking hot, and over that a rare magical being? It put him so far out of Baekhyun’s reach that it made the smaller want to cry.</p><p>“Like a puppy” Baekhyun echoed as they reached their cottages finally “Um... thanks for today and walking me back- I’ve got to go now, thanks!” He yelped, dashing away before Chanyeol could even get a word in edgeways.</p><p> </p><p>The taller smirked as he let himself into his house. Teasing the smaller was going to be fun.</p><p>***</p><p>To say Baekhyun was skittish around the other since figuring out what he actually was, would be an understatement. The smaller jumped every time Chanyeol was near, trying to find a simple way to bring it up.</p><p>He was ninety-nine percent sure at this point. More scorch marks had appeared in recent weeks, but even then it wasn’t enough to casually ask if the other was really a guard of the underworld and an omen of death with powers that could literally annihilate every person in the vicinity. That would be ridiculous.</p><p>It was late one evening after a long walk out that Baekhyun was sat in his own backyard, trying to think of some way to start a conversation with Chanyeol again that didn’t have him running in the other direction. It didn’t help that recently (on top of his usual dreams of Chanyeol ruining his ass) he was now dreaming about the taller pounding into him with super strength, gripping his wrists and pinning him down so Baekhyun couldn’t wriggle away, taking his cock as a punishment for being such an inquisitive little shit- and Baekhyun, in his dream, loved every second of it. It didn’t help that the thought of Chanyeol being a hell-hound was both seriously attractive and a huge turn-on.</p><p>Curse him for loving magical creatures, it was his downfall.</p><p>As he sat back in his garden chair watching the setting sun, he heard scuffling in Chanyeol’s garden, thumping and some more scratching. Curious, he tiptoed to the fence and peered over, seeing nothing out of the ordinary at first.</p><p>That was until he turned his head slightly, a brown hound with matted fur, the size of a small cow was there snarling with his teeth barred, eyes yellow.  Its body was mostly skeletal, ribs clearly showing through the torn edges of its skin and Baekhyun knew this was no normal dog.</p><p>The dog paced forward three steps before breaking into a sprint towards where Baekhyun was watching, the smaller yelped and attempted  to jump down- only to snag his pyjamas against the broken fence. The hound broke clean through the fence, instantly turning and rearing on the smaller, stepping forward slowly like a predator casing out his prey.</p><p>Baekhyun whimpered, backing further up against the fence where he was stuck, frantically trying to move his leg without causing too much of a commotion. <em>Fuck</em>, he knew it had been a mistake to move in so close to the dark woods- who knew what actually lived in there.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes closed, praying to every deity he knew to please<em>, please</em> save him.  He hadn’t meant for this to happen- Chanyeol had been right, his curiosity was going to get him killed.</p><p>Just as he felt the heated breath from the creature loom over him, he heard another snarl rip through the night, this one louder, deeper and more authoritative. He cracked his eyes open to see a black figure move over him, thick jaws clamping around the brown dog’s neck. He watched as the black hound’s eyes flared red, muscles flexing under the silky fur.</p><p>The second hound was even bigger, more built. He seemed to move at the speed of light, swiping against the other with a force that was to be reckoned with, knocking the dog back several paces into Chanyeol’s yard before grasping it’s limp body between its teeth, leaping over the fence and disappearing off into the woods.</p><p>Baekhyun had no idea what to think, as his legs buckled, chest heaving. He heard hurried footsteps from Chanyeol’s garden heading onto his own patio.</p><p>“Baekhyun- Baek?” Chanyeol called out, reaching the boy on the floor who had nearly fainted “Are you okay, Baek- look at me?”</p><p>The smaller barely lifted his head, hands trembling as he grasped onto Chanyeol’s clothes “Don’t go, please- I don’t know if they’ll come back- <em>I’m sorry, please don’t go</em>”</p><p>Chanyeol gently soothed the smaller, removing the part of his clothing still trapped on the fence and lifting him up easily “I’m not going anywhere. You’ve got a few scratches and your leg got cut up by the fence pretty badly, I’m just taking you to my house because I have a kit there, is that okay?”</p><p>Baekhyun only nodded, finally passing out in Chanyeol’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun woke up the next day in a strange bed, his memory of the night before coming back in pieces. The two hounds who had fought in his garden, the black hound winning. Chanyeol picking him up and tending to him...</p><p>His thoughts flitted back to the black hound, it’s red eyes and terrifying gaze. He had felt it then momentarily, a zap of electricity before his whole body had nearly caved in on him.</p><p>He slowly pushed himself out of bed and made his way downstairs to where Chanyeol was pottering away in the kitchen;</p><p>“Hey...” He started softly and Chanyeol only turned and smiled at him gently;</p><p>“Hey to you too... you slept for nearly a whole day. How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m okay... terrified, but okay. I... I need to ask you something”</p><p>“Yeah?” Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow, encouraging Baekhyun to keep talking.</p><p>“Are you... a...a...” <em>hell-hound</em>. Fuck, he just had to get the words out but yet again, a feeling of awkwardness and mild panic came over him. He was pretty sure it was Chanyeol who had saved his life yesterday and had helped him out afterwards, but could he really ask if he was demon hound.... not a chance; “Are you a good cook?”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyebrows both lifted this time, a small chuckle leaving his lips “I’ll have you know I make mean spaghetti- hence what I’m making now”</p><p>The kitchen descended into silence once again.</p><p>
  <em>Now’s your chance, just ask him something.</em>
</p><p>“... I’ve been wondering um... w-would you say you’re good at um, sniffing things out?”</p><p>“What?” Chanyeol smirked at the wording, he knew what the other was trying to do and honestly, after his open show yesterday he had expected Baekhyun to just come out with it. Yet here he was, fumbling with his words and stepping around the real question “Um, I suppose I’m pretty good with my nose. I’m pretty good with my hands too, and my mouth” He winked at Baekhyun who blushed profusely, too utterly thrown off by the innuendo to ask any further questions.</p><p>He was sure he had seen how good Chanyeol could be with his mouth when he had launched himself at another hound yesterday, nearly ripping out his jugular in one clean bite. The other hound had stood no chance against him.... and it made Baekhyun leak a little against his underwear, knees weak.</p><p>However for Chanyeol, a keen sense of smell meant he could smell basically anything without effort- which included the hormones radiating off the smaller man, the hint of saltiness both a mixture of sweat and pre-cum...So, he was <em>turned on</em> in his fucking kitchen.</p><p>God, Baekhyun was testing his last ounce of control right now. What he wouldn’t do to screw the little human against his dining room table...</p><p>It was a while after they had tucked into their food that Baekhyun finally managed another question “H-have you ever seen a mythical creature yourself?”</p><p>“I may have” Chanyeol smiled, slurping up a string of spaghetti indulgently “Why do you ask, you seem to be asking strange question’s Byun...did you hit your head too?”</p><p>“No!” Baekhyun squeaked out as Chanyeol poked his cheek, swatting the other’s hands away “I’m just curious... um, you seem to know a lot about these things for someone who has no interest”</p><p>“I must be a natural” Chanyeol teased, biting down on his smirk because god, it was adorable how deflated Baekhyun became every time Chanyeol came out with a valid rebuttal.</p><p>The smaller quietened down again, actively sulking about not getting Chanyeol to mention anything in relation to what he might actually be. He mused in his thoughts as to how to get Chanyeol to maybe trip up and spill the truth- this might require a little more work than a few simple questions.</p><p>He bid Chanyeol good night after they discussed patching up the fence together tomorrow, Baekhyun waving him off and saying he was happy to do it as he had a free day off, where Chanyeol had offered to meet Xiumin, Kyungsoo and Jongin to help with fledgling Chen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His plan was simple enough, to learn more about if Chanyeol was a hellhound (and honestly it wasn’t even a question anymore) he would have to do a little bit of snooping around while the other was away- there had to be certain things in his house that proved his magical status. Just anything to prove Baekhyun hadn’t been losing his mind for the past few weeks over nothing.</p><p>The next day started with a bad omen- he should have known nothing would ever go as he planned.</p><p>It all started with the little rune he had found on his walk to the market, a small sun engraved on it and he was curious as to how it functioned, whether there were any incantations or simply if he could add it to his personal collection.</p><p>He had bought all his groceries, feeling a little freaked out by all the whispering aunties who seemed to be avoiding him quite blatantly.</p><p>“You have a mark of three lines on your neck, young man- a bad omen” The lady at the meat counter finally told him, keeping a good distance between them “That’s why no-one wants to come near you. It’s a mark warding others away.”</p><p>“A mark?” Baekhyun managed out, quickly paying for his things and hurrying home so he could analyse this so called ‘mark’.</p><p>Sure enough, there were three marks on his neck that looked like they had been seared into his skin even though they didn’t hurt; no matter what he did, no matter how much he scrubbed at it, the marks didn’t disappear. The ‘omen’ was the first bad thing to happen that day.</p><p>Baekhyun, in all his positivity and happy attitude in at least finding a rune he could analyse and learn from, had gone outside to fix the gaping hole in the fence left by the two destructive hounds, with the small stone tucked into his pocket.</p><p>Just as he placed the last piece of wood over the gap securing it shut, the small stone rolled out of his pocket and under the gap of the fence, tumbling deep into one of the trench like holes in Chanyeol’s yard.</p><p>“No! No, no, no!” Baekhyun yelped, hands dragging across his face in exasperation.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he hooked one leg over the fence trying to see where the rune could have disappeared to in Chanyeol’s disaster of a back garden.</p><p> There, flickering in the mud a few feet away was the little sun emblem that had drawn Baekhyun closer in the first place.</p><p>He hopped from the fence into Chanyeol’s garden, wincing a little as he landed on his injured leg and openly choosing to ignore the traces of blood along Chanyeol’s own patio. Just as he picked up the little rune and tucked it away safely once more, he noticed the back-door of Chanyeol’s own house not properly locked.</p><p>Surely this was a sign. He was just being a good neighbour and making sure the other hadn’t been hurt.</p><p>Sure. That’s what he was doing- definitely not snooping on the man of his dreams who may or may not be a demonic omen of death and a hound from the underworld. They were just insignificant details.</p><p>Pushing the door open gently, Baekhyun stepped into a kitchen he was familiar with. He padded his way across to the living room which was nicely kept, simple with pictures adorning the walls - Chanyeol playing with a little black fur ball of his own, Chanyeol and his friends, parents and what could either be a girlfriend or more likely a sister.</p><p>Trying to shake how sweet Chanyeol looked in all those pictures, and the fact that they went against every notion of the idea that Chanyeol was magical in any sense, he tiptoed up the stairs ducking his head into every room before finding out the one which was very obviously Chanyeol’s.</p><p>This room seemed different to the rest of the house; it was painted red with one black wall- darker, firmer colours than the pastels that covered the walls downstairs. There was a large bed in the middle and two large wooden chests at the foot of the bed. Finally a lone wardrobe and mirror stood in the corner of the room and another door led to an en-suite bathroom.</p><p>Whatever Baekhyun was looking for had to be in one of these chests- if he was right and he was sure he was, he was about to find out.</p><p>Fumbling with the locks, he finally managed to pry one open, digging through it only to find old clothes, teddy bears and chewed up dog toys. He swiftly moved onto the next one, it was getting late and chances were Chanyeol would be back soon and he would hate to explain what he was doing sauntering around his house.</p><p>Technically, this was breaking and entering – and <em>technically</em> it was breaking the law- but did it count when it involved a terrifying and amazing magical creature? Baekhyun didn’t think it did.</p><p>Finally clicking open the second lock, he was about to pull off the lid when he heard a deep snarl echo along the corridor.</p><p><em>What the fuck was that</em>.</p><p>Just as he was about to step away, the black hound he had become familiar with only days prior was stood looming in the door way; jaw dripping with saliva, eyes red and gleaming and claws extended. It’s full body filled the door way, broad and standing on four legs, it was the biggest creature Baekhyun had ever laid eyes on amassing at around six or seven foot tall- and the rarest too.</p><p>He felt like he was both having a mental orgasm and a full-fledged panic attack. Because holy <em>fuck</em>, there was a hell-hound in front of him clear as day and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.</p><p>But also, <em>holy fuck</em>, it looked angry.</p><p>The creature paced forward one step, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s form and strong muscles shifted under the creature’s body. Baekhyun stumbled back on shaky legs too scared to do anything, too afraid to speak in case he angered it further.</p><p>The hound snarled again, this time its eyes flickering between a red and potent yellow and Baekhyun felt his whole body become limp in fear, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his back.  It felt like all the air in the room had disappeared, his lungs struggling to take in any oxygen- his body feeling less like his own.</p><p><em>Fuck, he really was going to die. </em>Hell-hounds were known to be unmerciful creatures.</p><p>And then it happened, the creature moving so fast, pinning Baekhyun against the floor, growling as it snapped its jaws, claws just nearly missing the flesh of Baekhyun’s arms.</p><p>“<em>Please- I’m sorry</em>!” Baekhyun shrieked, face wet with tears he hadn’t realised had fallen in his terror and eyes squeezed firmly shut, knowing too well to never look a hell-hound in the eye “I’m really sorry- I was just curious- <em>I’m so sorry</em>! Don’t kill me<em>- I’m begging you</em>!”</p><p>The pressure on his chest lifted, air flowing freely in the room again, the snapping jaws stopped and the claws retracted. There was only pure silence.</p><p>Baekhyun lay with his eyes shut tight, legs splayed apart and chest heaving, before peeking one eye open.</p><p>There Chanyeol stood, looking emotionless, arms crossed and head tilted- an eyebrow raised in question. And frankly, Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether he preferred this to the hell-hound.</p><p>“Care to tell me why you’re in my house?”</p><p>“I...” There’s nothing that Baekhyun could say at this moment time that could take away from how torn he felt. Sure he had been right and he’d seen it- <em>the real thing</em>- with his own two eyes, but here was someone he cared about so deeply whose trust he had damaged. “I’m sorry” He whispered, voice caught.</p><p>The tears he thought had stopped flooded his eyes again, tracking down his cheeks and he wiped them hastily “S-sorry, I... I was too scared to ask and I thought if I figured it out, I’d never have to say anything and you’d be okay with being around me because I’m human b-but I know that’s completely stupid a-and I shouldn’t have done this b-but-”</p><p>Chanyeol squatted in front of him, eyes softening instantly and warm palm coming to cup Baekhyun’s cheek “Baekhyun, you don’t have to be scared of me. Piss me off and yeah sure, I’m not going to be too happy about it. But I wouldn’t ever hurt you like that, but you don’t just go snooping around my house either. Why didn’t you just talk to me about the other day after the incident? Or when you figured out on our walk home?”</p><p>“I... you knew about that?” Baekhyun spluttered, blush rising across his face quickly “I didn’t know what to think”</p><p>“Of course I knew, I can literally smell every change, that’s how sensitive my smell is” He grinned, “Like I said, I have a pretty good nose.”</p><p>Baekhyun bowed his head meekly, “I suppose you want me gone then.” He pulled himself up on trembling legs, still shaken from seeing Chanyeol in his true form “I really am sorry, you were right my curiosity is going to get me killed one day. T-thank you for not...doing that though”</p><p>“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol deadpanned as the other slowly headed for the door, large palm wrapping around the smaller’s wrist and tugging him back against his chest. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to tell you. Yeah, your curiosity is going to get you into some sticky situations- this one included. But, I love that about you. It’s one of my favourite things, Baek”</p><p>Baekhyun turned around in his arms, trying desperately to ignore the fluttering of his heart at the little dimple on Chanyeol’s cheek so different from the beast that had been there moments before “What’s the other things you love about me?”</p><p>“Hmmm” Chanyeol pretended to ponder, forehead leaning against the smaller’s “I love when you shower in the mornings and open the window so I can hear you sing, I like the little blush on your face that comes after you watch me gardening, I like your adorable little nose, I love how interested you are in magic and mythical creatures, I love how you’re so independent, I love how cute and sweet and generous you are.” Chanyeol took a deep breath “I cannot explain to you how many pig-headed people I have shoved out of that cottage. That’s why no-one had lived there for a long period of time, but you... you from the day you moved in made me feel so... different” He breathed out a little laugh, eyes finally finding the smaller’s “I don’t know what this is, and I don’t know if I should be feeling it, but I really kind of like you... a lot”</p><p>Baekhyun’s whole face flamed, this was turning out to be the best day of his whole life “Really?” he squeaked out “I’ve been crushing on your since you said ‘hi’ when I moved in, and oh my god, you like me reading books- I’ve got so many I can tell you about and you gardening is so hot so you can’t blame me for that and honestly, is it true that in your hell-hound form you can actually possess people, there’s so much I want to ask you because I’ve been thinking do you need to do something to sustain it or is there-”</p><p>“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughed “<em>Breathe</em>. I’m not going anywhere, you’ve got time to ask questions”</p><p>Baekhyun paused, biting his lip shyly “Sorry, I’m just so excited. I really like you too... a lot. And I promise I won’t do something stupid like this again, I’m an idiot and I crossed boundaries because I was really losing my mind. Do you know how hard it is to think straight when your sexy as fuck neighbour is not only the most perfect being but is also one of the most stunning magical creatures I could ever see? It’s not <em>fair</em>, I’ve jacked off so many times to just...” The smaller stopped his rambling, eyes widening in horror at what he’d said so bluntly; “Oh my god I meant-“</p><p>“I know what you meant” Chanyeol smirked slyly “It’s cute... but honestly, Baekhyun...”</p><p>Baekhyun shivered at the way Chanyeol said his name, the syllables rolling from his tongue so fluidly “Yeah?”</p><p>“You didn’t think I was going to let you get away with snooping through my things so easily did you?” He pressed a lazy kiss against Baekhyun’s neck, the other groaning softly as a rough palm cupped his ass through his jeans;</p><p>“F-fuck Chanyeol”</p><p>“Did you, Baek? Because I don’t think that’s fair... you really need to be trained better”</p><p>“I didn’t m-mean...”</p><p>Chanyeol suckled on the skin on the other’s neck, biting and nipping at the skin in a way that had Baekhyun losing himself in his arms, soft moans slipping past his lips. “Mmm, but you did it anyway...”</p><p>He moved his hands to pop open the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt, slowly moving his palms against the other’s chest, peppering kisses against the soft, milky skin. Baekhyun looked like everything he had dreamt of touching in the past few months, everything he lusted for and although he did not truly want to break the other, for one night he want to at least completely ruin him.</p><p>In his trek of leaving a litter of marks across Baekhyun’s chest, the smaller cupped his face and pulled him back up into a heated open mouthed kiss, letting Chanyeol lick into his mouth as he desperately clung to his arms “F-fuck so hot” He managed, as the taller pulled away with a smug grin at the faraway look in the smaller’s eyes.</p><p>“Sweet-heart?” Chanyeol cooed softly, loving the way he could see the flush rise across Baekhyun’s chest and neck with his shirt undone “On your knees for me baby, I need you to suck my cock with those pretty lips of yours- see if I can’t completely ruin your throat too”</p><p>“When did you get like this?” Baekhyun commented with a giggle as Chanyeol pulled him into one more soft kiss before pushing his gently to the floor “I should have asked before if <em>this</em> is what I’ve been missing out on”</p><p>Chanyeol barely contained a snigger “You’re terrible, you could barely flirt and now you’re telling me you like it rough?”</p><p>“Just because you make my legs turn into jelly on sight does not mean that I don’t want you rail me, Chanyeol” Baekhyun said, his words only coming to a halt as Chanyeol began to unzip his jeans, gently tugging at the waistband to pull his cock out and pump it in his hand.</p><p>And <em>boy</em> did that not disappoint. It was thick and long, veins tracing all over the tender flesh with a perfect mushroom tip. Baekhyun barely managed to stifle the moan that stumbled past his lips.</p><p>“Please let me-” He squeaked out, blinking up at the taller and he watched as lust clouded over Chanyeol’s eyes;</p><p>“Looking as pretty as sin itself, Baekhyun” Chanyeol crooned, voice almost hypnotic “But you’ve been naughty haven’t you? Just a poor little human who wanted to know it all”</p><p>“G-od, <em>please</em>” Baekhyun moaned out brokenly as Chanyeol gripped the back of his head, letting him nose along the throbbing flesh of his dick;</p><p>“Go on, babe” Chanyeol beckoned finally, letting Baekhyun lick along the shaft, mouth pressing light kisses against the skin, before suckling on the tip, eyes flicking up to drink in Chanyeol’s expression, his soft pants and the way the muscles in his abdomen jumped every time Baekhyun rolled his tongue over the slit.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the smaller relaxed his throat and let the thick cock slip across his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat.</p><p>He gagged softly, lips pursed around the girth and Chanyeol fondly ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, fisting it lightly.</p><p>“What?” He looked down at Baekhyun, flushed face and teary eyes “Should I fuck your slutty mouth, Baekhyun? Is that what you’re asking for?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded with the cock still stuffing his mouth, letting the tears fall freely. Because yes, <em>yes</em> this is what he wanted.</p><p>Chanyeol’s hand gently traced against Baekhyun’s throat, shifting his hips slightly and Baekhyun’s laboured breaths hitched- he could feel his cock imprinted against the other’s slender throat.</p><p>And then he fucked in once, lightly testing the waters, not truly wanting to hurt the other and Baekhyun whined softly for more.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun’s needy attitude and growled out a “Be patient Baekhyun.”</p><p>The smaller only obstinately swallowed and sucked as much as he could with Chanyeol so far in his mouth and he watched the other’s eyes flicker red momentarily before the grip on his hair was back and the taller was fucking into his throat with reckless abandon, not caring for the streaks of spit and tears falling down the smaller’s face, not caring for the fact that Baekhyun’s own cock was jumping and twitching with every thrust, so close to cumming without being touched.</p><p>Just as Chanyeol pulled out his cock to allow Baekhyun to breath, the smaller gasped out a “C-cumming” before spilling against his stomach and his thighs, body openly shuddering against the ground while Chanyeol still had his hand twisted in his hair.</p><p>To say Baekhyun was a sight to behold would be an understatement. Knelt on the floor covered in his own cum, tears pooled in his eyes and spit and pre-cum spilling down his chin... he was a flushed, spaced-out mess.</p><p>“Cumming untouched, what a dirty little slut” Chanyeol hummed, fingers grasping Baekhyun’s chin to pull him back into a dirty, tongue-tied kiss.</p><p>“M-my legs” He managed in a wobbly voice, swallowing thickly now that he no longer had Chanyeol’s cock keeping his mouth wide open.</p><p>Chanyeol crouched in front of him, soothing him gently- a stark contrast from what had happened moments prior “Are you okay?”</p><p>“My legs are dead” Baekhyun giggled momentarily, before clasping onto Chanyeol “Lift me up?”</p><p>Chanyeol only chuckled softly “God, you’re such a mess”</p><p>But all the same he hoisted Baekhyun up and laid him down on the bed. The smaller reached up this time to nose against Chanyeol’s chest, small tongue flicking out against the tanned nubs.</p><p>“Feeling brave now are you?” Chanyeol groaned out softly at the sensation, ducking his head down in revenge to the junction of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, suckling against the skin to leave a bright mark.</p><p>“I can be braver, if you’ll fuck me” Baekhyun countered, eyes shining “Please, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol mused for a moment, eyes running over the now very naked and beautiful man in his bed, probably the only person who would be so accepting of him.</p><p> And Baekhyun was probably the only person who Chanyeol would accept for himself.</p><p>Cupping the smaller’s cheek, Chanyeol kissed him softly “I guess I can do that”</p><p>Working his way down, Chanyeol pressed light kisses against Baekhyun’s body, loving the way that the smaller shivered against the touch, soft moans leaving his lips. He reached the smaller’s cock licking a wet strip against the sensitive skin as Baekhyun arched up against him, hands coming down to grip his hair.</p><p>Chanyeol quickly grabbed both his wrists with a tut; “<em>No</em>. Keep your hands up, hold the head-board if you have to. If you touch me again, I’ll stop and get dressed.”</p><p>Baekhyun made a small sound in his throat at that, moving to grab the head-board with teary eyes as anticipation bubbled in his stomach “Please... fuck please, touch me properly- do something.”</p><p>The taller smiled wicked “See you can ask for things when you really want them, can’t you Baekhyun?” He wrapped a firm hand around Baekhyun’s cock jerking it steadily until it was fully hard once again, hot flesh curving against his stomach.</p><p>“Legs up” Chanyeol ordered and Baekhyun shifted his hips, bringing his legs up to rest against his chest, his twitching, dripping hole all for Chanyeol’s viewing pleasure.</p><p>The taller lightly traced the hole with his fingers, slipping the tip of one digit in and twisting slightly “God you’re so wet Baekhyun, so fucking needy for me...” He whispered out, voice in slight awe as the smaller tried to clench around him.</p><p>“Stop teasing me, it’s not fair!” Baekhyun whined out, trying to push down against the finger without removing his arms from the head-board.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ve earned this, don’t you?” Chanyeol grinned, pushing the finger in fully, loving the slick, squelching sound Baekhyun’s ass made as he sucked him in “This tight cunt’s just desperate for more though...”</p><p>Baekhyun bit down on his lip as Chanyeol reached for the lube, his thick cock bobbing between his legs, before squirting some on his own fingers. He pressed his free hand against Baekhyun’s stomach lightly, feeling it tremble under his touch before moving to gently press two fingers past the rim, keeping Baekhyun down easily with his super-strength while he squirmed around the digits pistoning in his ass, prying him apart.</p><p>“Yeol- <em>god</em>, <em>please- more</em>” He gasped out, body desperate to fuck himself on the long digits inside him. Taking pity without a comment for once, Chanyeol added a third finger, the burn now obvious with the way the smaller sucked in a harsh breath;</p><p>“You’re doing so good babe, going to make you feel amazing” Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Baekhyun’s inner thigh while his fingers curled to find the one spot he knew would have Baekhyun’s legs shaking all over again.</p><p>He grinned slyly when he found it, fingers reaching up to press against the bundle of nerves and watching how Baekhyun’s whole body tightened, knuckles turning white in his desperation.</p><p>“Ah- <em>please pleasepleaseplease</em>!” The smaller gasped out, tears once again visible on his face, rolling down his flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Please what, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, voice low as he fucked his fingers in, purposefully avoiding that coveted spot.</p><p>“Please fuck me there again” Baekhyun whispered, red tinting his cheeks in the slight humiliation of asking for it.</p><p>“Mm, since you asked so politely...” Chanyeol smirked, fingers pressing against the spot repeatedly, brushing against it every time his fingers slid back in.</p><p>Baekhyun’s stomach tightened- the tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm as his cock slapped against his stomach with every thrust, whimpering with the sensation because <em>oh god</em>- this was so good.</p><p>But the taller wasn’t having it, swiftly moving his hand he wrapped his fingers in a tight ring around the base, stilling the digits spreading Baekhyun’s ass open “If you don’t ask Baekhyun, you don’t get. If you ask nicely, I might considering letting you cum on my cock”</p><p>Baekhyun only let out a garbled response, head thrashing because he needed to cum so badly he didn’t think he could function if he didn’t. Chanyeol must truly be from hell because his punishments were beyond anything Baekhyun had experienced before.</p><p>“Do you think you can do that? Ask for something nicely Baekhyun?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the sweat streaked, sobbing male under him as he stood up to reposition him.</p><p>“Yes, I can. I can!” Baekhyun cried out, letting himself be manhandled into a new position where he was on his knees, ass up in the air, cheek shoved against the mattress and hands pressed behind his back.</p><p>Chanyeol only hummed like he was considering it and it made Baekhyun’s inside’s melt. How could someone be so hot and dominating but also be as adorable when playing and teasing?</p><p>He felt the taller press his cock head against his fluttering rim, body instantly on high alert. Chanyeol reached down and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists, pinning them to the small of his back and no matter how much Baekhyun tried to move, they were there as long as Chanyeol wanted them there.</p><p>“Now, behave.” Chanyeol ordered, hips snapping forward as he buried his cock into Baekhyun’s stretched hole in one clean thrust, groaning deeply at the tight heat encapsulating him.</p><p>Baekhyun let out a sob at being stuffed so full, not getting a chance to catch his breath as Chanyeol started to leisurely fuck into him, drawing back as far as to only leave the tip in before slamming back in, leaving the smaller’s legs shaking under him.</p><p>“P-please<em>, please</em> Chanyeol” Baekhyun begged, voice beyond wrecked as the taller used only one hand to pin his wrists the other coming to grip his hips as he drilled into him.</p><p>Chanyeol leaned over him, pressing his chest against Baekhyun’s heated back, the smaller whimpering as the move only pushed Chanyeol in further “Is what you imagined it would be like as you jerked off to me Baek? Is this what you thought of when you were leaking in my kitchen?”</p><p>Baekhyun let out a moan as Chanyeol thrust in gently “God-yes. Y-you were...” Baekhyun managed, gasping as Chanyeol’s hips never stopped their movement “Y-you were f-fucking me with super strength and speed. And pinning me d-down and- ah! Fuck!” He gasped out as Chanyeol pulled him up so that he was still on his knees, back pressed towards Chanyeol’s chest as the other continued to ruin his ass, pounding without a care.</p><p>And he heeded Baekhyun’s fantasy with a soft kiss against his jaw, nipping at the skin. He moved a hand to wrap around the smaller’s neck lightly pinning him into position and the other trailed down to his cock.</p><p>“I can do one better than that Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, jerking him off quickly, wrist moving with efficiency as his hips never stopped their tirade. The world around them shifted, the bed dropping away and the walls seeming to crumble. When Baekhyun managed to open his eyes he was in a place with dark stone walls, a bed still somehow under him but with little fire torches brandishing the walls.</p><p>“I can fuck you in a whole new realm- <em>my</em> realm” And the taller’s eyes glowed red, the thrusts now animalistic as he drew closer, Baekhyun’s only sounds were the sobs of ecstasy leaving his mouth along with the lewd moans and slapping of skin against skin.</p><p>“Please god, please Chanyeol<em>, please</em> let me come” He broke finally, voice catching as Chanyeol kept fisting his cock in an alternating pattern, not leaving him enough time to follow the high before the pace crept down.</p><p>“Should I?” The taller’s voice was simply a husky growl, the hand against his throat tightening slightly as his hips stuttered, fist working quickly in mercy as Baekhyun shuddered against him, body wracking as a long-awaited orgasm approached “Come for me, sweet-heart”</p><p>And Baekhyun came harder than he had ever done in his life, his whole form shuddering desperately as cum spilled against his legs and the sheets. Chanyeol held him in place, his own cock emptying inside the smaller as he clenched around him.</p><p>Chanyeol gently let Baekhyun down against the bed, slipping out of him with a sigh and reaching over to the side for a towel and some wet cloths.</p><p>“New realm” Baekhyun managed out, eyes too tired to take everything in. Chanyeol only smiled softly at the still star-struck look Baekhyun wore;</p><p>“Was it everything you dreamed of?”</p><p>“Fucking you... in another realm?” Baekhyun managed as Chanyeol wiped him down slowly and tenderly “yes, yes. Please take me around one day?”</p><p>“Ah, I don’t know if I should- Hell is pretty dangerous you know?” Chanyeol teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead “But we can talk about it when you’re not two minutes from passing out.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded sleepily, eyelids fluttering closed as Chanyeol slipped in beside him and held him close, stroking his back gently “I’m really sorry, Chanyeol... for going into your house without permission. Honestly-”</p><p>Chanyeol cut him off with a light kiss “I know Baekhyun, I promise you, <em>I know</em>- stop worrying about it. It’s forgotten about now”</p><p> </p><p>It was later that night as Baekhyun was cuddled into Chanyeol’s chest in the taller’s bed, tired from making love (again, but more gentle) that he felt Chanyeol press a tender kiss against his shoulder;</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked, voice soft as he carded a hand through Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p>“Tired, and sore” Baekhyun chuckled with a smile “I mean I know you’re a hell-hound, but damn...”</p><p>Chanyeol flushed prettily at that “Sorry, you’re the hottest person I know and having you under me like that...” he pressed a kiss at the corner of Baekhyun’s lips “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry if I was too rough”</p><p>“Oh no- <em>no</em>!” Baekhyun shook his head with a giggle “I’m sore, but I loved it. Please, I knew what I was getting into”</p><p>Chanyeol hid his smile in Baekhyun’s shoulder “You’re adorable, Baek. Now that you know... is there anything you want to know about specifically?”</p><p>“Is it true that you can possess people? And do you have to do anything to sustain being a hell-hound- also do you have fire powers, like can I see them?”</p><p>“Wow... um. To the first question, yes- if I wanted to. No, I don’t have to do anything to sustain it and- ”Chanyeol outstretched his palm and blew a light breath onto it, a flame appearing on his palm and licking along his finger tips “When I’m a hound I can breathe the fire too, hence why me and dragons get along pretty well. But because I don’t want to burn my house down, does this answer your question?”</p><p>“Holy fuck, yes” Baekhyun answered, utterly mesmerised, before blinking up to Chanyeol nervously;</p><p>“What is it? What else do you want to know about?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, running a calming hand along Baekhyun’s arm.</p><p>Baekhyun mused for a moment, quiet “Not anything that I want to know, but um...” he sat up, staring at the beautiful brown orbs of the man that was now his “Can I... see it again... you I mean?”</p><p>Chanyeol smirked, tilting his head innocently- he would never tire of teasing the smaller. He was especially shy despite the fact he was obsessed with all things magical- “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I... can I see your true form again?” Baekhyun looked at him and Chanyeol sighed softly;</p><p>“Sure, just... don’t panic. My hound form can sense it a mile off and it... lives off it. It is a creature of the dark you have to remember that- <em>I’m</em> a creature of the dark.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, eyes shining bright with excitement “Yes, I’ll stay still.”</p><p>Chanyeol pressed a kiss against Baekhyun’s lips before stepping out of the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on Baekhyun to make sure he was still okay, the other giving a short nod.</p><p>The transformation itself was beautiful, silver and black orbs glittering across Chanyeol’s body as his eyes flickered from brown to red, before settling on full blood-red. His back arched gracefully, hands extending as sharp, flesh-cutting claws reached out and bone-crushing muscles bulged. His legs followed in the same fashion, skin changing like a hap-hazard cross-stitch across his skin, turning into silky black fur and soft black ears appearing from where they were pressed against his skull. The jaws were still as intimidating as they had been the first time, with glinting full teeth, razor sharp and primed to kill. The tail that came at the end was long, curved at the end with a little spike like an arrow.</p><p>But the hound was calm, watching the human with an interest and Baekhyun held his breath for a moment.</p><p>The hound tilted his head, almost puppy like despite being so much bigger than Baekhyun in height and stature.</p><p>“Holy fuck, you’re beautiful” Baekhyun whispered out, inching closer. The hound growled in warning, and the other stilled again, completely at the mercy of the stunning beast in front of him.</p><p>The first time he had been too frightened to look carefully, but tonight he could see the intricacies, the way the hound acted was just like Chanyeol too- curious, mysterious- smart above all else. It softly padded across the room, still observing- prowling around the bed.</p><p>And it clicked, because while Chanyeol had accepted him and liked him, the hound inside was still unsure. As the taller had said, it was a creature of the dark and trusting didn’t come naturally- it was staking Baekhyun out to see if it should attack or befriend.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Baekhyun stood up carefully from the bed, trying to stop his legs from shaking and reminding himself that above all else Chanyeol had promised he wasn’t going to hurt him.</p><p>The hound barred its teeth, red eyes glinting and Baekhyun felt a pull, a tug that felt like his heart and lungs would come through his chest- like the creature was trying to get inside him.</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>. Hell-hounds could possess another being without much thought.</p><p>“W-wait please” Baekhyun whispered out, voice caught in his throat as panic flooded up unintentionally, “Don’t do this”</p><p>The hound seemed to stop, like it was listening and the pull subsided. Baekhyun realised he had felt the exact same thing days prior when Chanyeol had found him and it had felt like the air had left his lungs.</p><p>The feeling started up again and this time Baekhyun felt like he had been winded, but the hound was still watching, eyes glowing like he wanted nothing more than to wear Baekhyun as a human skin and break him from the inside.</p><p>He repeated Chanyeol’s words over and over not to panic- if he panicked the hound would want more.</p><p>He had to remember this hound was still Chanyeol, just the darker, more terrifying side of him.</p><p>“Please don’t do this” Baekhyun whispered, still inching forward despite what felt like his chest caving in and the hound seemed to finally heed, dropping onto its haunches instead to curiously look at Baekhyun still moving forward until he was only a foot or two away from the creature.</p><p>“You’re so pretty... I can’t even put it into words” Baekhyun mumbled quietly, fingers itching to touch. “C-can I?”</p><p>The hound seemed to only tilt its head the other way, ears flopping adorably- it almost looked like it was teasing the smaller now. If it was Chanyeol, Baekhyun could imagine it asking <em>“Can you what, Baekhyun?”</em></p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p>The hound didn’t move, sitting still, only licking up once or twice as Baekhyun shifted closer, finally within distance to touch the silky fur. The hound seemed to hum contently once Baekhyun’s fingers sifted through the fur on its back, moving slightly so the smaller would scratch its ears.</p><p>“You really are a puppy” Baekhyun giggled with a smile, tenderly stroking the fur until the beast settled against the ground, leaning on its paws with a soft snuffle, blood red eyes falling closed.</p><p> Bravely, Baekhyun nestled against the hound’s body curling up there and still petting the beast under him, finally drifting off against the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He woke with a start a few hours later, laying in Chanyeol’s bed. The sun was starting to peek through the curtains and he heard the sound of running water, the bathroom door opening a few moments later.</p><p>“Oh you’re up!” Chanyeol smiled “Did you enjoy that?”</p><p>“So much, you have no idea...” Baekhyun managed, still half asleep “When did you... y’know transform back?”</p><p>“About 10 minutes after you fell asleep” Chanyeol chuckled “I thought it would be better for both of us not to have stiff backs and considering you’re already sore making you sleep on the floor would be unfair”</p><p>“Thank you” Baekhyun said, gladly taking the kiss Chanyeol pressed against his cheek “For this and for yesterday and for trusting me... even as a hound”</p><p>“It’s alright... the other side of me takes a while to come around. But it trusts you, I trust you.” He linked their fingers together and moved to kiss the knuckles on Baekhyun’s hand “Brave of you to touch though, pretty sure you said you would stay still”</p><p>“I had to!” Baekhyun whined “I don’t know how many more opportunities I’m going to get to see you like that, if I didn’t I would have regretted it”</p><p>“It’s a good job I got it under control, you panicked for a bit there and I was about to twenty seconds away from crawling inside your body” Chanyeol rolled his eyes “Not that it matters now, all the sides of me like you too much to ever consider doing that”</p><p>Baekhyun bit his grin back “Does this mean I get to have big puppy cuddles later?”</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head lightly with a chuckle, “I don’t know how I’m going to put up with you like this now”</p><p>Baekhyun stifled his laugh into the pillow “You asked for this”</p><p>“That I did”</p><p>**</p><p>The following day Baekhyun had gone back to his own house, intent on getting some readings done on the rune he had found.</p><p>Gingerly getting out of bed, Baekhyun ran a quick shower and tried his hardest not to think of anything that might set off his hyper-active brain and his sensitive cock. He had enough sex for the next week and Chanyeol was a real animal in bed.</p><p>Finally getting dressed he curiously made his way downstairs and swung his front door open, he was about two seconds away from marching to his neighbour’s house when he noticed the three lines still on his neck- the omen that the woman from the market place had pointed out.</p><p>What exactly was this omen? Just as he turned he noticed the exact same scorched engravings on his door which hadn’t been there before.</p><p>It had to be the hell-hound... it had to be Chanyeol.</p><p>Limping his way to the other’s house, he pounded on the door. “Hey Chanyeol! Open the door- don’t make me break in again”</p><p>“What are you doing yelling so early?” The voice made him jump clear of the front porch and turn around to see a sweat streaked Chanyeol in an old wife-beater, smirking at him.</p><p>“I... um...” Baekhyun stuttered, drinking in the expanse of muscles and the way his sweats hung low on his hips (and he knew exactly what was under them too). He flushed with embarrassment and covered his face slightly with a groan. How could he have sobbed on Chanyeol’s cock a few days ago but could barely make it through three words around him today;</p><p>“Nice to know some things haven’t changed” Chanyeol chuckled, stepping forward to wrap an arm around Baekhyun’s waist “Am I still allowed to do this or was that just a one-time thing?”</p><p>“N-no, you can... if you want” Baekhyun mumbled, wanting nothing more than to run back to his house and hide under his sheets. What had he become?</p><p>Chanyeol only shook his head with a small smile and pressed a gentle kiss against the smaller’s lips “Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up today, I had some jobs to do and then I thought I would let you rest properly for a bit”</p><p>“It’s okay” Baekhyun bit his lip “Actually I did want to ask you about something... my door... and more importantly, the same ‘omen’ on my neck? What is it?”</p><p>“Ah...” Chanyeol looked away sheepishly, a soft blush tinting his own cheeks “That... I put that on you to ward off other predators like that dog. It protects you from dangerous magical beings. Don’t worry it’s not a claim or anything and I can take it off you if you like. But I was worried after that hound went for you the other day. I’m powerful enough that my ‘omen’, as you put it, actually carries some value. So dangerous creatures won’t actually come for you.”</p><p>Baekhyun should have been mad that Chanyeol had put something on him without letting him know. But instead his stupid heart fluttered faster and he yanked the taller down for a kiss “Do that again without telling me, and we’ll see who’s getting punished next.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyebrow raised but he didn’t say anything more, as if challenging Baekhyun to actually follow through with it.</p><p>“I-I mean... I wouldn’t actually... I wasn’t actually...” Baekhyun began to stammer once more under Chanyeol’s mildly amused gaze, knowing full well what the other could be capable of.</p><p> “Don’t talk about punishments if you can’t actually dole them out, Baek.” The taller simply shrugged “But you can keep talking if you want more- you know the hound in me could use a real stretch?” He added casually, knowing it made Baekhyun both mildly turned on and took away his brash attitude.</p><p>“A-actually, I’ve got to go and um... water my plants and see to stuff... so y-yeah.” Baekhyun moved to rush back, as best as he could but Chanyeol tugged him back against his chest, biting back a laugh at how adorable the smaller was.</p><p>“I’m kidding, calm down.” He laughed, eyes crinkling “Although, we could do something else together if you wanted?”</p><p>“Like going to your realm?”</p><p>“Mmm, that might be for another day, I don’t really want you to be scarred for life. But Kyungsoo asked me to baby-sit Chen this morning, if you want to help me?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, wide and sparkling. “Yes, yes- please. That would be amazing”</p><p>Chanyeol face changed momentarily, a different emotion sparkling in them and he kept a hold of Baekhyun’s slender fingers “Actually, there’s only one amazing thing here, and that’s you. Honestly.”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled bashfully “I... thank you.” He moved to turn away into Chanyeol’s house before stopping “This might be stupidly soon, and I don’t know how this works with magical beings... but I don’t want to be anyone else’s. I just... I want to be yours.”</p><p>Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up into his arms with a childish grin, the smaller squealing against him as he stepped over the threshold “Don’t worry sweetheart, I have no plans of giving you up to anyone else. It’s just you and me ... and the hound”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~fin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: This fic... thank you to whoever gave this prompt in- it was a pleasure to write the characters this way... Chanyeol being a tease is always loved, plus liddol Baekhyun is a must! Please kudos/comment- I'd love to see what you think.</p><p>To the prompter: Thankyou once again- I hope you enjoy this!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>